Anime IM Maddness
by Hinata-KaleidoStar
Summary: Naruto and the gang discover how much fun Instant messaging can be with some suprise visters from other animes ! !
1. Chapter 1

**Anime IM **

**Author's note:( **I do not own any anime shows at all its sad but true )

**List of characters and their screen names**

_Bleach _

Ichigo: **SoulReaper15**

Rukia: **ChappyRabbit#1**

_Naruto _

Hinata: **ByuakuganGirl **

Neji : **ByuakuganBoy **

Shikamaru: **Shadow of clouds **

Lee: **Power of the youth **

Sauske: **ShariganChidori **

Sakura: **CheeryBlossome **

Kiba: **Gatzouga **

Naruto**: #1 RamenFan**

Hanabi: **Fireworks**

_Inuyasha _

Sango: **Demon-Slayer**

Kagome : **SchoolGirl-droupout **

Shippou: **FoxFire **

Rin: **FlowerPower**

Sesshormaru: **DragonStrike **

Inuyasha: **WindScar**

Kikyo: **Miko **

Naraku: **Evil Guy **

_Fruits basket_

Kyo: **Cat **

Yuki: **Rat **

Shigure: **Doggie **

Hiro: **year of Sheep**

Kisa: **Eye of the Tiger **

_WindScar has just logged on _

_ChappyRabbit#1 has just logged on _

_ShariganChidori has just logged on _

_ByuakuganGirl has just logged on _

**WindScar: **Yo!!!!

**ShariganChidori: **who the hell are you???!!!

**WindScar: **Im not telling you nothing

**ShariganChidori: **HN

**ChappyRabbit#1: **hey

**WindScar: **What kind of name is ChappyRabbit????

**ShariganChidori: **HN

**ChappyRabbit#1: **DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!

**Wind Scar: **…… Never mind

**ShariganChidori: **Lame

**WindScar: **SHUT UP!!

**ByakuganGirl : **umm is this a bad time to log on or some thing

**ShariganChidori: **…. No not at all at least I have some one to talk to then those losers

**WindScar: **Hey who are you calling a loser LOSER !!

**ChappyRabbit#1: **Yeah !!!

**ByakuganGirl: **uh no one right Sauske, oh I mean ShariganChidori

**ShariganChidori: **…Great…nice save Hinata( Im being Sarcastic)

**WindScar: **NO really I would of never guessed

**ShariganChidori: **Of course you would'nt

**WindScar: **ERRRR!!! Shut UP !!!

**ShariganChidori: **HN

**ChappyRabbit#1: **Hey learn how to type more than just a syllable or don't type at all

**ShariganChidori: **HN

**ChappyRabbit: **Im serious

**ShariganChidori: **HN

**ChappyRabbit#1: **your so annoying

**ShariganChidori: **HN

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

_#1RamenFan has just logged on _

_ByuakuganBoy has just logged on_

_- - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - --- - - - - -- -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- ----------------------------_

**#1RamenFan: **HEY EVERY ONE

**ShariganChidori: **Great it's the devil

**ByukuganGirl: **hello

**Byukuganboy: **HN

**ShariganChidori: **stop copying me Neji

**ChappyRabbit#1: **Again with the HN !!!

**#1RamenFan: **HAHAHAH!!! Some one finds Sauske annoying

**ShariganChidori: **SHUT UP AND STOP USING MY NAME ON THE INTERNET !!!

**Byuakuganboy: **you sure are paranoid Sasuke

**ShariganChidori: **who asked you Hyuuga ?!

**#1RamenFan: **speaking of weirdness WHY do you and Hinata have the same screen name????

**Byuakuganboy: **…….It was are destiny to have similar screen names .

**#1RamenFan: **OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT LAME CRAP !!!

**ShariganChidori: **he copied her just as he copied me

**Byuakuganboy: **yeah Sauske you should know about copying since you do it all the time with that sharigan of yours

**ChappyRabbit#1: **this conversation is going no where is it

**ByuakuganGirl: **I'm afiad so

- - - -- --- --- -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gatzuoga has just logged on _

_Shadow of cloulds has just logged on _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**#1RamenFan: **MAN THERE ARE WEIRD PEOPLE ON THE INTERNET

**Byukuganboy: **well to be accurate were using Instant messaging not the internet

**#1RamenFan: **BUT STILL WE HAVE TO TURN ON OUR COMPUTERS TO USE IM RIGHT AND THE INTERNET ICON IS REALLY CLOSE TO THE IM ONE SO YEAH

**Byuakuganboy: **Do you listen to your self when you talk ?

**#1RamenFan: **is this a trick question ???

**Byuakuganboy: **sigh ………….

**#1RamenFan: **I don't get it what is it COME ON TELLLLLLLLLL MEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

**Shadow of clouds: **man your such a pain

**#1RamenFan: **It took you long enough Shikamaru to log on

**Shadow of clouds: **typing is such a drag

**Byuakuganboy: **then why have a computer

**Shadow of clouds: **it's a dell nothing can beat a dell laptop

**Byuakugangirl: **I have the latest version of an apple laptop with built in camera

**Byuakuganboy: **me too

**Shariganchidori: **same here

**#1RamenFan: **I don't I have a gate way

**Byuakuganboy: **lol

**Byuakugangirl:** lol

**Shariganchidori: **lol

**Byuakuganboy:** wait they don't make laptops

**Shadow of clouds: **why did I ever bring it up who cares

**Gatzuoga: **wow that was very fascinating

**#1RamenFan**: WELL WELL WELL !! if it isn't Kiba

**Byuakugangirl: **konbanwa Kiba Kun

**#1RamenFan: **yeah hey Kiba I didn't know you own a computer

**Gatzuoga: **well first of all Hi Hinata !! and second Naruto you idiot !!

**#1RamenFan: **Hey just now their was a message in my cereal it said oooooooo

**ShariganChidori : **Naruto those are Cherrieos you dope

**#1RamenFan: **That's what they want you to think

**ShariganChidori: **who

**#1RamenFan: **the etraltretreal or E.T.

**ShariganChidori: **You been watching that movie again haven't you?

**#1RamenFan: **yeah isn't it great see check it out _Et phone hoommeeee_

**#1RamenFan: **_ET Phone HOOMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Byuakuganboy: **stop it your scaring Hinata

**#1RamenFan: **how do you know

**Byuakuganboy: **she just now ran out of her room and ran in to mine hiding under my bed

**ShariganChidori : **she's afraid of E.T. wow

**Shadow of clouds: **E.T . isn't just ugly he's circus ugly !!


	2. JOIN THe Sasuke Fan Club

**List of characters and their screen names**

_Bleach _

Ichigo: **SoulReaper15**

Rukia: **ChappyRabbit#1**

_Naruto _

Hinata: **ByuakuganGirl **

Neji : **ByuakuganBoy **

Shikamaru: **Shadow of clouds **

Lee: **Power of the youth **

Sauske: **ShariganChidori **

Sakura: **CheeryBlossome **

Kiba: **Gatzouga **

Naruto**: #1 RamenFan**

Hanabi: **Fireworks**

Ino: **Mind-Mistress **

_Inuyasha _

Sango: **Demon-Slayer**

Kagome : **SchoolGirl-droupout **

Shippou: **FoxFire **

Rin: **FlowerPower**

Sesshormaru: **DragonStrike **

Inuyasha: **WindScar**

Kikyo: **Miko **

Naraku: **Evil Guy **

_Fruits basket_

Kyo: **Cat **

Yuki: **Rat **

Shigure: **Doggie **

Hiro: **year of Sheep**

Kisa: **Eye of the Tiger **

_SchoolGirl-droupout has just logged on_

_Demon-Slayer has just logged on _

_CheeryBlossome has just logged on _

_Mind-Mistress has just logged on_

**SchoolGirl-droupout: **Yo!!

**ShariganChidori: **Yo you're self!!

**WindScar: **Well it's about time you logged on Kagome

**Demon-Slayer: **HI !!

**SchoolGirl-droupout: **Hey Sango It's been a while since I've chat with you

**WindScar: **Not another exam is it?

**SchoolGirl-droupout: **Im afraid so sorry

**WindScar: **Whatever it's your life

**SchoolGirl-droupout: **What do you mean whatever don't you even care

**WindScar: **Why should I ???

**Demon-Slayer: **Let's stop fighting ok!

**WindScar: **NO IT IS NOT OK !!

**Shadow of clouds: **Whats the point of fighting its all just a drag

**#1 RamenFan: **Yeah for once I agree with Shikamaru

**ShariganChidori: **HN

**ChappyRabbit#1: **Sasuke you must be a dope or some thing it you don't know how to type in sentences properly.

**ShariganChidori: **HEY !!! DON'T CALL ME THAT EVER AGAIN !!

**ChappyRabbit#1: **Look at me I'm Sasuke

**ChappyRabbit#1: **HN

**ShariganChidori: **Cut the crap kid!

**ChappyRabbit#1: **I am not a child you inpudent little brat

**ByuakuganGirl: **please stop fighting

**Cherry Blossome: **Hey is the Sasuke Fan Chat line ???

**ShariganChidori: **Say What???

**Mind-Mistress: **It is and Sasuke is online yay!!!

**Cherry Blossome: **Back off you little porker Sasuke is mine! Cha!

**Mind-Mistress: **I came up with the fan club Forhead girl so shut your yap!

**Gatzouga: **but were typing

**Byuakuganboy: **this argument is so pointless

**Mind-Mistress: **Who ask you Neji

**Byuakuganboy: **So then are you saying you want to fight

**Gatzouga: **were on the computer and in different locations

**Cherry Blossome: **Hey Hinata Wanna join are fan club

**ShariganChidori: **Heck no she won't

**Byuakuganboy: **Never will she become a craze, possessive , obsessive fan girl

**#1 RamenFan: **NO NEVER EVER HINATA HATES HIM , I WONT ALLOW I T!!! HINATA YOU CANT!!!!

**Shadow of clouds: **Well aren't we just a bit jealous Naruto

**#1 RamenFan: **HN

**Cherry Blossome: **Well are you or not Hinata?

**Demon-Slayer: **So who is this Sasuke you speak of?

**ShariganChidori: **a nobody , no one important at this time or worth talking about .

**Gatzouga: **you mean typing about

**#1 RamenFan: **Yeah Sasuke is a total loser and a total nobody he is so lame so Hinata is not going to join his lame fan club she hates him to death.

**Gatzouga: **no she doesn't she doesn't have a grudge towards him or any one baka !!

**ShariganChidori: **Hinata hates me???

**Byuakuganboy: **she doesn't but we do

**#1 RamenFan: **they lie Hinata hates you she told me just now

**Gatzouga: **where on the internet

**#1 RamenFan: **so

**Gatzouga: **she on the internet as well as every on else and he message would of showed up too.

**WindScar: **Oh well so Hinata are you or are you not going to join

* * *

I DONT OWN ANY ANIME (its sad but true)


	3. A Member?

**List of characters and their screen names**

_Bleach _

Ichigo: **SoulReaper15**

Rukia: **ChappyRabbit#1**

_Naruto _

Hinata: **ByuakuganGirl **

Neji : **ByuakuganBoy **

Shikamaru: **Shadow of clouds **

Lee: **Power of the youth **

Sauske: **ShariganChidori **

Sakura: **CheeryBlossome **

Kiba: **Gatzouga **

Naruto**: #1 RamenFan**

Hanabi: **Fireworks**

Ino: **Mind-Mistress **

_Inuyasha _

Sango: **Demon-Slayer**

Kagome : **SchoolGirl-droupout **

Shippou: **FoxFire **

Rin: **FlowerPower**

Sesshormaru: **DragonStrike **

Inuyasha: **WindScar**

Kikyo: **Miko **

Naraku: **Evil Guy **

_Fruits basket_

Kyo: **Cat **

Yuki: **Rat **

Shigure: **Doggie **

Hiro: **year of Sheep**

Kisa: **Eye of the Tiger **

**WindScar: **Well Im waiting I ain't got all day ya' know !

**Mind-Mistress: **Come on Hinata it will be fun !!

**CherryBlossome: **yeah you can just go to our website They actually have a website about him how creepy

**SharinganChidori: **HOW COULD YOU!!!

**CherryBlossome: **it was simple we just scan random pictures of you and photoshop it to make a shrine and then posted it on the internet.

**Shadows of clouds: **Troublesome

**SharinganChidori: **DAMN RIGHT ITS TROUBLESOME !! DELETE THE WEBSITE AND ALL OF THE CRAP THAT'S ON THEIR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Mind-Mistress: **no

**SharinganChidori: **WHY NOT INO THAT MY PERSONAL LIFE ON THEIR AND WHO KNOWS SOME OLD HAGGERED OLD MAN OR SOME INTERNET PREDITER COULD BE VIEWING IT NOW DO YOU KNOW HOW WRONG THAT IS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!IM NOT SAFE ANY MORE !!!!!!!!

**WindScar: **eww who would want to see you?

**Byakugan-boy: **Orchimaru

**SharingaChidori: **eww shut up don't say that , and yes kiba I know that we are typing

**#1RamenFan: **whats wrong Sauske sccccccareed

**Byakugan-girl: **Im sorry but I cant join the fan club

**Mind-Mistress: **awww why not

**CherryBlossome: **we have matching t-shirts and buttons

**#1RamenFan: **yessss she didn't go to the dark side

**ShariganChidori: **oh sweat thank god

**Mind-Mistess: **so then if your not going to join the fan club than that must mean you like some body else so who is it

**SchoolGirl-droupout: **leave Hinata alone quit pestering the poor girl and leaver her be

**Demon-Slayer: **Kagome is right Hinata you don't have to answer if you don't want too

**Mind-Mistress: **but we really want you to though

**Byakugan-girl: **Just to make things clear I have nothing aginst Sasuke I respect him as a strong willed powerful shinobi who deep down inside has a good heart.

**Mind-Mistress: **awwwww that was so sweat

**CherryBlossome: **its beautiful

**#1RamenFan: **yeah yeah Hinata is a little angle on earth traped in Hyuuga house of demons we all know that.

**Byakugan-girl: **how ever hes not my type of guy that I like

**CherryBlossome: **your jeliousy is getting on my nerves Naruto!


End file.
